1. Field of the Invention
Injection Assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the proper testing for allergies it is necessary that predetermined quantities of antigens be injected to predetermined depths below the skin of a patient for the physician to note the reaction to such injections.
Although numerous devices have been devised and used in the past for making such injections, none of the prior art devices maintain the biological active liquids in hermetically sealed containers that are removably arranged in an identified relationship on a portable tray and include applicators that assure that a nurse will inject but a predetermined quantity of an antigen or other biological active liquid to a predetermined depth below the skin of a user.
A major object of the present assembly is to overcome the operational disadvantages of prior art injection devices by providing a portable assembly of hermetically sealed containers for biological liquids that have applicators removably associated therewith that assure but a predetermined quantity of biological active liquid will be injected under the skin of a patient and to a predetermined depth.
Another object of the invention is to provide an assembly that is simple and easy to use, may be fabricated from standard commercially available material, and one that permits the efficient injection of predetermined quantities of biological active liquids to predetermined depths under the skin of a patient by nurses and personnel that have but limited experience and skill in making such injections.